1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a sport game to be carried out between two teams in which, in the case where a moving object (e.g., a ball, a puck, and so forth) has moved into a predetermined area correlated to one of the two teams, a score event occurs for the other team. For example, a soccer game, a basket ball game, a rugby football game, an American football game, an ice hockey game, and the like are known (e.g., disclosed in JP2008-54760A).